Professor Percy
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: hinny romione percabeth. Percy teaches at hogwarts.Voldermart is planning another attack. Ron and Ginny have a cute brother/sister moment. Harry wonders why the new Professor keeps making water explode.And HILARIOUS and touching moments. Drama, fluff, and of course a friend ship fight between the trio and ginny. Flames are allowed Ch 15 edited by DianeCahill.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n this will be a story where Percy Jackson is a teacher at hogwarts(he is sixteen at the time). The pairs included: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, and Percy(JACKSON NOT WEASLEY)/Annabeth. enjoy and reveiw :D(harry is in 5th year and is sixteen(lol I know that aint right DONT NAG ME!))**

I was in the great hall with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny(Ginerva), who are all my friends(one my sister) and we had just got done with sorting and getting everyone settled. It was a new year, and I was going to make this a freaking great year. Once again we were having a new DADA (Defeance Against the Dark Arts) teacher. Rumors and bets were flying about him/her. One was that he was a secret death eater and that he was gay(that one was started by Fred and George themselves).

Dumbledore clapped loudly and it echoed through the great hall."Students and Staff! We have a new teacher this year! Professer Perseus Jackson, but he seems to be late-" He began.

Then a around 16 year old guy bust threw the door. Many of the girls swooned at the site of him and some boys looked jeaslously at him. He had green eyes and he had muscles, I'm pretty sure that means he's not gay.

"There he is now!" Dumbledore announced, "Now can we give this lad a round of applauce?"

We all clapped for him out of pure respect, and I out of fear. Why? Instead of a wand, he had a huge sword strapped to his side. He also had a look in his eye that straight out said 'you mess with me I mess with your face'. Some other people seemed to notice that also.

He shook hands with Proftesser Dumbledore and took his seat at the staff table.

"Now feast!" He said.

We went through what we went through every single year. Starting with feast and ending with heading back to our dorms.

A/N HEY GUYS IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLZ TELL ME I KNOW NOT A LOT OF WORDS OR VERY GOOD.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n this will be a story where Percy Jackson is a teacher at hogwarts(he is sixteen at the time). The pairs included: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, and Percy(JACKSON NOT WEASLEY)/Annabeth. enjoy and reveiw :D(harry is in 5th year and is sixteen(lol I know that aint right DONT NAG ME!)) Harry's POV**

Ginny,Ron,Hermione and I were all heading for our dorms and talking about the new professer, Professer Jackson.

"He's hot," Ginny said. I, personally, felt appauled by this.

I mean sure he's got looks and muscles, BUT that does not give him the right to steal Ginny's heart.

"I thought I saw a bugger in his nose, I mean bloody hell has he ever heard of a tissue?" I exclaimed.

"Aww is Harry jealous that he's gonna steal his girl?" Ron mocked in a mocking tone.

Before I could slap that smirk off Ron's face, Ginny began(begun?) to speak,"Harry you know that I like you not him and that I would never trade him in for you."

My confidence boosted 1000000000000000000.033 % and I felt much better. Infact, maybe just maybe, confindent enough to put my arm around Ginny's shoulders. That is just exactly what I did. As soon as I did it though I felt nervous,I remembered seeing her and Dean snogging and hugging and getting all lovey dovey. Then, it donged on me. THEY BLOODY HELL BROKE UP! GINNY IS MINE!(AN SORRY FOR OOCNESS THIS STORY WILL PROABLY BE OOC) But, it was not that that gave me even more confidence, it was the fact that Ginny was smiling and maybe even blushing as red a tomato. I think I even gave Ron some confidence, too. He bloody hell slapped me.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

I was surprised. Ron slapped me, I thought he was my friend!

"Sorry impulse!" Ron said putting his hands up.

I just calmy put my arm around her shoulder again. Ron tenced and clenched his fist, but he quickly unclinched at continues walking.

"So anyways back to the subject that we were talking about, Professer Percy," Ron said.

"Yeah, do you think that he'll be better than our previous D.A.D.A teachers," I told them.

We started talking and betting and talking and betting when someone said "I'm not really that bad am I?" It was Professer Percy.

"Professer Jackson, I'm terribly sorry for our very rude behavior towards our teacher," Hermione said quickly while blushing.

"Don't call me Professer Jackson it makes me feel old, call me Percy, and don't call me, by all means, Per-per-per-se-us" He stutterd the last part.

"We won't" Ron said,"The reason for our betting was because most of our previous D.A.D.A teachers have had some type of jinx."

"Ohh well I hope you guys will be taking my class, it will be very interesting this year, and a lot of _special_ guest," His eye twinkled when he said specail.

I really think that this year might be better than the last.

A/N HEY GUYS IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLZ TELL ME I KNOW NOT A LOT OF WORDS OR VERY GOOD.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n this will be a story where Percy Jackson is a teacher at hogwarts(he is sixteen at the time). The pairs included: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, and Percy(JACKSON NOT WEASLEY)/Annabeth. enjoy and reveiw :D(harry is in 5th year and is sixteen(lol I know that aint right DONT NAG ME!)) Harry's POV**

Tomorrow was the day of our first class. I looked at my schedule, and found out that our first class was DADA with Professer Jackson. I had just gotten out of bed, so I quickly got dressed into my school uniform. I looked in Ron's bed to wake him up, but he wasn't there. "I must be getting up late" I thought to myself.

And I had thought correctly. When I got to the Great Hall, everyone was there. I tried to avoid drawing attention to myself, but sadly, I FAILED misserably(sorry for misspelling probably my stupid spell check is broken). It was like magic, everyone head snapped to me. They snickered at me, I just sat down at my normal seat beside Ginny and Ron.

Dumbledore seemed to have noticed my missing presence, because as soon as I sat down, he began to get up. "Now that Mr. Potter has decided to join us, I will now begin telling returning and new students our slightly new schedule.

"Instead of giving you yesterday and today to get settled, Professer Jackson has suggested that we start our classes today. I asked our teachers and they agreed that would be a very good idea. Also Quidditch will not be resumed until next semester."

A series of 'boo's echoed in the Great Hall and me spitting out my food. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore screamed "Now that we have gotten that news out of the way, breakfest is over, your books will already be in your class room."

Each house startng Gryffindor filed out of the Great Hall. Hermione,Ron, Ginny, and I ran up the long swirling stair-case(? not the best speller here! :P) to the D.A.D.A. classroom. When we entered Professer Jackson was simply sitting in front of his desk, eyes closed and legs crossed. He looked like his was meditating. He was not, however, dressed in the school uniform. He was dressed in blue armor and a sheild laying at his side.

"Well? Are you going to teach us or not?" Draco Malfoy asked.

Then, a rubber bouncy ball came flying over our heads and hit Malfoy right on his piggish head.

"Actually, yes I am, Mr. Ferret" the professer said standing up.

The whole class began to snicker uncontrolably. Apearently(?) Professer Jackson had heard of the time he got turned into a ferret. An ugly one at that.

"Today class, I will be teaching you students and the ferret hand on combat-" He began when Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, bushy haired girl I will be teaching you spelled also," He said directing to Hermione.

"BUSHY HAIRED GIRL?" She said outraged.

"Yes have you ever thought of strainting(?) your hair?" The professer asked.

Hermione simply shut up, which was the wise thing to do. Then, we heard a rustling in the shadows of the dark parts of the room.  
"Death-boy come on out," the professer said.

"Noooo," a male voice came out from it seemed like several places in the room.

"Now," our teacher growled. A hand-full of kids shuddered at his toan.

A scrawny guy came out from the shadows. He was wearing all black and a skull ring in his finger. He had the same look in his eye as the professer.

"I know class and ferret this _kid_ does not look like much but he will be helping. And don't mess with him or me, or we will kill you," He explained looking very serious the class seemed to get the vibe "but I am Professer Percy and this is Death-Breath.

"The reason I want you students to learn hand to hand combat is because, if you forgot your wand what will you do? You will pull out a sword and kick their sorry ass! Now, our guest and I will show an example with my helper for this lesson."s

He grabbed a pen from his desk and uncapped, it turned into a sword. Ron screamed bloody murder.

"WICKED!" Fred and George said high-fiving each other.

Then, Death-Breath got a black dagger(sorry I forgot his weapon :( I'm ashamed) from his pocket. Professer Percy made the first attack move. He made a messy jab at the other guy's chest and he blocked it. They did several other attacks like that when finally Professer Percy knocked him down on the ground.

"That is how you do that," the professer said.

"Now one behind the other, one STRAIGHT line behind me."

He passed out swords,daggers, and bows & arrows. I got a sword, Ginny got a dagger, Ron got a dagger also, and Hermione got a bow & arrow. Then he told the swords to fight against swords, daggers to fight against dagger, and bow & arrows shoot at the targets at the end of the room. Then the bell rang and the rest of the day seemed to fly by.

After, we got out of care of magical creatures class with Hagrid, we went to eat dinner. Dumbledore gave his usual speech and we finished our dinner fairly quickly. We all went to our dorms quickly. I couldn't help think about my sword lieing down on desk just across from me. Then, the lake exploded behind me. I put on my glasses and looked at the lake. Professer Percy was infront of the lake his arms up. The lake seemed to obey his will. This was really peculiar. I would have to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the morning. But, that didn't change the fact that DADA was my favorite class.

A/N HEY GUYS IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLZ TELL ME I KNOW NOT A LOT OF WORDS OR VERY GOOD.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n this will be a story where Percy Jackson is a teacher at hogwarts(he is sixteen at the time). The pairs included: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, and Percy(JACKSON NOT WEASLEY)/Annabeth. enjoy and reveiw :D(harry is in 5th year and is sixteen(lol I know that aint right DONT NAG ME!)) pERCY's POV**

I got up in the middle of the night. Why in my right mind would I? I really don't know. Well actually I do, I was thinking of the day I had been told I was needed at Hogwarts. I was only 16! This is how it went.

Oo0o0o0o FlAsHbAcK tImE o0o0o0o0o

"Percy Jackson please come here," Chiron had yelled that day.

I remember wondering why he would need me, but I had learned the hard way not to disobey him. When I got to the Big House, the big three were there, my dad, Zeus, and Hades. But, they were not the only ones aside from Chiron and Mr. D., there were one other person there. He wore half moon glasses and a robe that looked just like my mom's. He also had a wand. Wow, he sure had looked strange to me.

"Albus, this is our best swordsman and he had fought two wars," Chiron told the man with the white as snow beard. The man only nodded at Chiron.

"Son," My dad said smiling at me. I only smiled at him.

"My favorite newphew," Zues said.

"Perry Johnson," You can guess who said that.

"Why am I here?" Hades said half asleep.

I nodded at all of them, then I turned my attention back to Albus and Chiron.

"Percy today I have summoned you, because my friend from back when we were young wipper-snappers like you, needs your help," Chiron explained.

"What this time?" I said irratated.

"He needs you teach."

END FLASHBACK

That is exactly what happened. So naturally when I'm stressed I went to the lake. I got bored, so I forced the lake to explode. I looked around and saw Harry Potter looking out his window at me. I left the water fall with a splash. I also remembered one condition. Don't let anyone, but the teachers know about me. Let them think I'm an American wizard/witch. Dumbledore had told me that himself.

"Damn." Was the only word I could sputter out before running back to my room.

HARRY'S POV

I blinked, once, twice, then just went to sleep.

THE MORNING

I woke up and got dressed quicker than I ever had before. I didn't even bother to wake up Ron. I rushed down to the breakfest table and went straight to Headmaster Dumbledore to tell him about what I saw. I walked straight up to the staff table and took a deep breath, but first I made sure Professer Percy wasn't there.

"Headmaster, may I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Of course laddy, but may I ask why?" He replied while we walking down to his office.

"I saw something last night."

"Is is time for the talk? Well, when a husband and a wife love each other very much-" He began.

"NOT THAT!" I said. He said the password for his office then, opened the door. He sat down behind his desk and I sat down in a chair infront of him."I saw Professer Jackson make the lake explode. I think he might be trying to sabotage the school! He gave out greek weapons the class!"

"Harry, this is not your buissness nor is it mine to tell. And I do not want you telling anyone. Tell Professer Jackson and if he wants to tell you he will," Dumbledore said.

I replied," Yes sir." I really felt a little ashamed of meddling but I was going to find out before this school year was over.

We walked out to breakfest and discovered it was over.

Time for Professer Jackson's class. I hurried up the spiraling staircase to his classroom. When I walked in I discovered that they had just sat down and I noticed my weapon was sitting on my desk. That was odd.

There wasn't really anything exciting today. All we did was earn 20 points to Gryffindor and take 40 from Slytherin. And do a partronous charm.

So, I'm not even going to bore you with that. But, the scrawny boy wasn't there this time.

A/N HEY GUYS IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLZ TELL ME I KNOW NOT A LOT OF WORDS OR VERY GOOD. I DO NOT HAVE A SPELL CHECK SRRY YOU BARE WITH ME!


	5. BEST CHAPTER YET! :D

**a/n this will be a story where Percy Jackson is a teacher at hogwarts(he is sixteen at the time). The pairs included: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, and Percy(JACKSON NOT WEASLEY)/Annabeth. enjoy and reveiw :D(harry is in 5th year and is sixteen(lol I know that aint right DONT NAG ME!)) Harry's POV THANKS FOR FAVORITING!**Akg36 Arlaeflores BookLuver102 Jane Doe or U.  writer girl 25 THANKS FOR FOLLOWING!3Alaska3 Arlaeflores BookLuver102 I luv Percabeth and horses Percabeth-rules207 Silex Wordweaver blackjack1709 gamerkid137 razska'spromise

:) And finally replies for my reveiwers! The Writer of Awesomeness said -try doing what happens when Percy tells Harry 'bout 'the demigodishness and all that'! Maybe harry could tell Percy 'bout old Moldievort!(Voldemort) so then Annabeth could come in and then a monster could attack then everyone figures out about 'the demigodishness and all that'!

YAY! so if u use any of these ideas pls mention my name as a thank you. but if u don't... I'm ok with just reading the story!

The Writer of AWESOMENESS! **Hi, So yeah I do say thank you for that idea! IT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! but only part of it. Read to find out**

Silex Wordweaver said -I really like this story! Update soon! **Thanks! **

theHuntress101 said-I suggest that Percy gets attacked by a hydra, and the 7 come to his aid. Then I want Percy to reveal who is really is. Please update soon! ** Good idea, but the 7 don't exist yet and hogwarts had the boundaries. Sorry, but that would be a good idea...**

3Alaska3 said-Nicos weapon is his bleach stygian short sword thingamabob** Kay thanks I'll correct that if he comes in again.**

Silex Wordweaver said-Love these chapters!  
FYI: Use auto-correct. Please. **That's what I used to use but now when I type some words/names it corrects them.**

Silex Wordweaver said-OMG I LOVE THIS STORY! CONTINUE! UPDATE! **I update often that you've proably noticed :D and thanks, and I'll tell you a secret...I LOVE MY STORY TOO OMG!**

BookLuver102 said-Sorry but I can't really read this cause of the pairing PERCABETH and I don't like that pairing but I'll read your stories that don't have PERCABETH and if you have a problem with me pm me or just pm if wanted  
Bye

Bookluver102 **I pmed ya but not for that reason!**

Number1BookWorm said- Began **thanks! I was worried that was wrong.**

I luv Percabeth and horses said-Love it so far! And actually I believe Harry being 16 and in his fifth year is correct. ** I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I WAS A PERFECT GUESSER! WOOT WOOT!**

I know these are not for last chapter, but I wanted to leave an A/N about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n this will be a story where Percy Jackson is a teacher at hogwarts(he is sixteen at the time). The pairs included: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, and Percy(JACKSON NOT WEASLEY)/Annabeth. enjoy and reveiw :D(harry is in 5th year and is sixteen(lol I know that aint right DONT NAG ME!)) Harry's POV THANKS FOR FAVORITING!**Akg36 Arlaeflores BookLuver102 Jane Doe or U.  writer girl 25 THANKS FOR FOLLOWING!3Alaska3 Arlaeflores BookLuver102 I luv Percabeth and horses Percabeth-rules207 Silex Wordweaver blackjack1709 gamerkid137 razska'spromise Also, sorry for the last chapter I was planning to write an actual chapter, but I sorda kinda forgot. So, anywho that explains that. Also, that was the only A/N that will be like that. Oh! almost forgot-this is a small reply/answer to the writer of awesomeness. Sorry, that I couldn't use your idea this chapter or the next,but it will be mentioned towards the end of the story! **READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

It was Friday and I was ready to ask Professer Jackson about what I saw. The only reason I hadn't yet is because, I was nervous. Enough of that, anyways I was walking up to Professer Jackson's class as usual with my sword that Professer Jackson gave me. When I got up to his classroom, I discovered a crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins around his class. I saw Ron,Ginny, and Hermonie had their ears pressed to the doors.

"What are they saying Ron?" I asked him. He looked up startled and shook his head.

"Will you tell me Ginny?" I asked up to her ear. She looked like she was about to, then shook her head no just as Ron had done.

"Hermione?" I suggested. She shook her head furiously. I tried to listen myself, but couldn't understand. Ron, Ginny,and Hermonie seemed to have though.

I couldn't help, but to think it was about me. I mean everything else had been. Professer Jackson opened his door,and Dumbledore walked out.

"Come on class to your seats, a lot to cover, not a lot of time," He said wringing his hands. He looked nervous, but I shook it off.

"Okay, for this lesson, we won't need our weapons, but we will need our wands. Single-file line at the door, Harry at the front and Ferret-Boy at the back."

After we all lined up, we went down to Hagrid's and saw about 13 hounds, but 20 times bigger and they had red eyes, but it looked like a friendly red, not a furious red. (A/N okay so Mrs. O'Leary had pups in my world and they are nice also so CONTINUE READING PLZZZ)

"These are called Hell-hounds, they are the only ones in the whole wide world that won't rip you to shreds," He explained.

Ron raised his hand stupidly. "Then why are they here?" He asked.

"I was hoping someone would ask that!" the professer explained doing a happy dance,"Anywhoooo, the reason is...OKAY let's set the scene. A...DEATH EATER is attacking you, and your pet hell-hound is just standing there. What do you do?"

"EXACTLY!" He exclaimed again," you hop on and ride it into the shadows and go to safety, like camp-hal, HOGWARTS!" He ovbisouly didn't want us to know what that camp was. That was interesting...

Malfoy raised his hand this time. "Why would we ride a dog?"

"Well, Ferret-Boy that is how Death-Breath got here. He shadow-traveled on Mrs.O'Leary my pet hell-hound," He said," Now to practice we'll get one of my friends to show you how to shadow-travel then, you'll shadow travel back on your own, and they'll get back by running.

"After, you and a partner THAT I WILL CHOOSE, have learned how to you two will take turns shadow traveling back and fourth.

"Now, for partners. Harry with Ginny. Ron with Hermione. Ferret-Boy with Alexandra(OCC character that will not be mentioned much). Crabbe and Goyle by yourself don't won't to kill them now do we?" He said and paired the rest of them up.

"Okay, guys come on out!" He yelled into Hagrids cabin.

A red/brown haired girl came out first and stood beside Malfoy, then two twins came out and both stood beside Fred and George(woot woot two times the trouble). Then, a reall beautiful girl came out looking discusted at us and stood beside Ron. Then, a blonde guy came and stood beside Hermonie. Then, Professer Jackson stood beside were followed by many others standing beside random people.

"Okay, Travis, Connor get Fluff," He told the two twins and then called out many other names and a dog name followed.

"Alright sit behind the person I've assigned you with and hold on TIGHTLY and close your mouth!" He said and got on the biggest one and I sat down behind him.(NO THIS IS NOT GONNA BE HARRY/PERCY AT ALL! NO SLASH IS ALLOWED IN MY STORIES!)

Now, I see why he said what he said. When he said something to Mrs. O'Leary, she bolted into the shadows. It went all black. Shadow-traveling was like a roller-coaster on too much coffee. I nearly threw-up. When, it was over, I shook my head and really did throw-up. Professer Jackson looked like he wanted to go again.

When, the whole class got there, many did the same I had, but some looked like Professer Jackson. "Okay we did good guys and girls!" Now get on your hell-hound and say Hagrid!" He told us. I looked around and he was gone along with his friends.

I shook it off and got on my hell-hound and said "Hagrid". We were off. It was a little bumpier this time, I guess the professer could control his pet better than me. When I got off, I was bloody hell glad.

When Ginny got off her's she looked like she just had the best time of her life. Ron, looked very very very green. Fred and George said"WICKED!"

Once, everyone had arrived, Professer Jackson was smiling at us."Perfect! Now partners get on a hellhound and r-i-d-e, this time say Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom.

I got on with Ginny and she got very,very,very close to me and rapped her arms around me. I told the hell-hound Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom and we were off. It was just like the other times but this time, we didn't turn up in the right place. We went to a dark room and my scar started hurting. "Harry?" Ginny asked, she was shaking and even the hell-hound was shaking.

"Ginny, it's me. Just stay quiet my scar is hurting, I think Voldermart is near," I said getting behind a chair.

Ginny started shaking more. I heard voices. I reconized a few, Malfoy's dad, Crabbe and Goyle, Worm-Tail, and Voldermart. He seemed to be scolding all of them for not capturing me. Ginny started crying softly. I rubbed her back and rocked her back and fourth. Voldermart stopped suddenly. I heard him shush his followers and start walking toward my direction. Ginny was so scared she stopped crying, all together. I could see Voldermart's wand lit up, and he quickened his pace towards us.

A/N Aww, I feel so bad acting like Rick Riordan. Oh, well! So, will they survive? Or will Voldermart kill them? MWHAHA! K Reveiw!

**=)**


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n this will be a story where Percy Jackson is a teacher at hogwarts(he is sixteen at the time). The pairs included: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, and Percy(JACKSON NOT WEASLEY)/Annabeth. enjoy and reveiw :D(harry is in 5th year and is sixteen(lol I know that aint right DONT NAG ME!)) Harry's POV THANKS FOR FAVORITING!**Akg36 Arlaeflores BookLuver102 Jane Doe or U.  writer girl 25 THANKS FOR FOLLOWING!3Alaska3 Arlaeflores BookLuver102 I luv Percabeth and horses Percabeth-rules207 Silex Wordweaver blackjack1709 gamerkid137 razska'spromise Also, sorry for the last chapter I was planning to write an actual chapter, but I sorda kinda forgot. So, anywho that explains that. Also, that was the only A/N that will be like that. Oh! almost forgot-this is a small reply/answer to the writer of awesomeness. Sorry, that I couldn't use your idea this chapter or the next,but it will be mentioned towards the end of the story! **READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

_Previously on Professer Jackson..._

Voldermart is near," I said getting behind a chair.

Ginny started shaking more. I heard voices. I reconized a few, Malfoy's dad, Crabbe and Goyle, Worm-Tail, and Voldermart. He seemed to be scolding all of them for not capturing me. Ginny started crying softly. I rubbed her back and rocked her back and fourth. Voldermart stopped suddenly. I heard him shush his followers and start walking toward my direction. Ginny was so scared she stopped crying, all together. I could see Voldermart's wand lit up, and he quickened his pace towards us.

HARRY POTTER Oo0o0o0o LINE BREAK 0o0o0o GINNY WEASLEY

HARRY'S POV

Ginny nearly screamed. I ,and appearently Ginny, could hear(and smell,which might I add was not pleasent)Voldermart's breath. Ginny gripped on to me tightly. "Harry, if we die, I want you to know this," She whispered to me looking deep into my eyes.

"What does you need to tell me Gin?" I whispered to her.

She gulped. "Wha-" I began to say, but she cut me off by kissing me. Not a little innocent one, either. I kissed back, until I could see Voldermart's feet.

"Gin, get on the damn hell-hound!" I screamed as I saw Voldermart get out his wand and say the beginning of the killing curse pointing at Ginny.

She got on the hellhound quickly. "HARRY!" She yelled for me to get on the hell-hound.

I quickly got on the hellhound and yelled "PROFESSER JACKSON'S CLASSROOM!"

I didn't even realize the ride hardly. When I realized that I was hugging onto Ginny, I may or may not have been kissing her, in the classroom.

"Ehem," Ron said. He looked mad as bloody freakin hell.

Ginny was red as a tomato.

"Harry, Ginny what happened?" Dumbledore asked, I had just noticed he was standing in the room.

"Do I have to tell you here? I don't want anymore attention," Ginny said.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley you may. Mr. Potter would you like to come with her?" Dumble said/asked. Ginny was still shaking, I noticed.

"No sir, I need to speak with Professer Jackson." Dumbledore nodded at me and lead Ginny into his office.

"Class dismissed!" Professer Percy said. The class wondered out slowly, Ron giving me a dirty look for kissing his little sister.

Professer Jackson walked up to me. "Whacha need Harry?" He asked me sitting down behind his desk and his hellhound drooled on his leg.

"I saw something I needed to talk to you about," I said thinking about when I saw the lake explode that night.

"Did you see Ron kissing Hermione? I know that might be really shocking for you-" He talked to me like he was giving me '_the talk'_.

"NO! I saw you make the lake explode, are you trying to sabotage Hogwarts or are you something besides a wizard?" I asked him. He was silent for a minute.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I cannot answer your question, because I do not remember 'exploding the lake'" Professer Jackson said stuburnly.

"Nevermind, I must have been seeing things," I said rubbing my scar confused.

I walked out of the D.A.D.A. office. I saw Ginny running up the stairs to me.

"Harry, remember what I said, well did, when I thought we were gonna die?" She asked she got up to me.

"Yeah, but it was probably just the fear-factor," I said thinking. I've said crazy things before when I was scared before. But, I didn't want it to be the fear-factor though. I wanted it to be pure Ginny.

"It wasn't Harry. It was me, I'm sure of it, too."

"Are you now?" I asked wrapping my arms around her wasit.

"I am Harry. I know, because I've wanted to do that since 1st year," ct that Ginny said smiling.

"I just wish we didn't have to do infront of the Dark-Lord," I said snickering slightly. Ginny giggled at the fact that the Dark-Lord had seen us make-out.

I picked Ginny up and carried her to the Gryffindor commons room and found a sight.

"Ron!" I said.

"Hermione!" Ginny said.

They were making out. I never thought that I would see that. Never. They parted rather suddenly, both blushing a deep scarlet.

"Well this is awkward," Ron said scooting a little bit father away from Hermione..

There was a long silence, then "PLEASE DON'T TELL MUM! SHE'LL GIVE ME THE '_TALK'_!" Ron pleaded.

"Hmm...maybe I will maybe I won't..."Ginny said mysteriously.

Ginny and I sat down on the sofa with Ron and Hermonie. There was a silence,a finger tapping,and another silence. Ron looked over at Ginny to say something, then looked at her neck.

"Gin, is that a hickey? You and Harry were SNOGGING!" He said.

"Maybe..." We both said.

Another awkward silence.

"So are you two a couple now?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

They nodded their heads.

"You and my sister, are you guys a couple now?" Ron asked. I nodded in reply.

Another awkward silence.

"Ginny and I saw Voldermart," I blurted out.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah I'll explain later," I said.

"Night," Ron said and went up the stairs.

"Night" Hermione said and went up the oppisite flight of stairs.

" Good Night," Ginny said and kissed me on the cheek.

'_It is a good night isn't it?' I thought._

I sat in my bed and just smiled like a git.

I got Ginny Weasley.

A/N- This is not the end. I know really choppy! A lot of dialouge. A lot of OCCness. Sorry reveiw for me though will ya?

PIP PIP


	8. Chapter 7

**Harry's POV **. Oh! almost forgot-this is a small reply/answer to the writer of awesomeness. Sorry, that I couldn't use your idea this chapter or the next,but it will be mentioned towards the end of the story! **READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU ARE WRITER OF AWESOMENESS!**

Since Hermione and Ron had gotten together, it has been IMPOSSIBLE to split them. Here's an example.

It was a Hogsmeade day, and I was planning to go with Ron, since Ginny and Hermione were working on a report for their seperate class. I went up to Ron's dorm to get him for Hogsmeade.

"Ron, come on!" I opened his door while yelling that. Hermione was sitting with her legs crossed on Ron's bed next to him.

"Harry, sorry you'll have to bribe Ginny, I don't want to go without 'Mione."

See? Also, if your wondering, I DID bribe Ginny to go, it just took forever.

RON'S POV

Since Harry and Ginny got together, it has been IMPOSSIBLE to split them. Here's an example.

It was a Hogsmeade day, and I was planning to go with Harry since Ginny and Hermione were working on a report for Snape's class. I went up to Harry's dorm to get him for Hogsmeade.

"Harry, come on!" I opened his door while yelling that. Ginny was sitting with her legs crossed on Harrys bed next to him.

"Ron, sorry you'll have to bribe Hermione, I don't want to go without Gin."

See? Also, if your wondering, I DIDN'T bribe Hermione to go.

Ginny's POV

Since Ron and Hermione got together, it has been IMPOSSIBLE to split them. Here's an example.

I wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks with Harry on a Hogsmeade day, but Snape had assigned him and Ron a 30 page essay on why they were idiots. Long story. But back to the point, I went up to Hermione's dorm to get her for The Three Broomsticks, since Harry couldn't go.

"Hermione, come on The Three Broomsticks is about to close!" I yelled while entering her room. Ron was sitting on her bed crosslegged while playing her with her hair, completely ignoring his blank peice of parchment.

"Sorry Ginny,you'll have to bribe Harry to go, I don't wanna go without Ron."

See? Also, if your wondering, I did bribe Harry to go. It was very easy also.

Hermione's POV

Since Ginny and Harry got together, it has been IMPOSSIBLE to split them. Here's an example.

I wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks with Ron on a Hogsmeade day, but Snape had assigned him and Ron a 30 page essay on why they were idiots. Long story. But back to the point, I went up to Ginnys dorm to get her for The Three Broomsticks, since Ron or Harry couldn't go.

"Ginny, come on The Three Broomsticks is about to close!" I yelled while entering her room. Harry was sitting on her bed crosslegged while playing her with her hair, completely ignoring his blank peice of parchment.

"Sorry Hermione,you'll have to bribe Ron to go, I don't wanna go without Harry."

See? Also, if your wondering, I did bribe Ron to go. It was very easy, also.

Harry's POV

Not that I minded, either. It's good that Ron found love, I had began worrying that Ron would end up lonely and alone. I also feared that for Hermione.

**WARNING ONE SENTENCE IN THE PARAGRAPH BELOW HAS A SUGGESTIVE THEME AND TALK OF 'IT'**

Pretty much the whole school has been having rumors going around why Ginny and me were late shadow-traveling from Hagrid's. The most outragoues one was that Ginny and I had been 'making love' in my bedroom. I mean really? We're 16! But, Ginny, the nice girl she is, has informed Dumbledore of the rumors and for him to tell them what happened. The day after Ginny had informed him he had told the whole school what really happened.

Professer Percy's class was getting more and more and more violent. That ment that I begun to like it more and more and more. Just last week he brought in a hellhound(not the friendly kind) and had us defeat it.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I were hanging out one day when Ron brought up the topic of how impossible it was to hang out with me now that I was with Ginny.

"Harry, since you and Ginny got together it's been impossible to talk to you or hang out like we used to Harry," Ron had told me.

"I say the same for you Ron!" I said. I mean really who did he thinkk he was telling me off for never hanging out with him!

"Harry, calm down," Ginny said soothingly pulling me back down to my seat. She was also clearly embarresed about me, because it was dinner, also every one was staring.

"Ron, Harry's right though," Ginny said.

That upseted Hermione clearly though.

"Oh you think so? Because, you haven't even talked to me since you and Harry became a couple!" Hermione said standing up. Now we were all standing up.

"Same for you Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione was PMSing appearentently, because she slapped Ginny. She never had ever even raised her voice at Ginny before. It pissed me off. "Ron! Control your girlfriend!" I yelled rubbing Ginny's back trying to calm her down a little bit.

"No I will not! She did nothing wrong! Ginny hasn't talked to her since you two were snogging!" Ron yelled ," And you know what! I think I'll repeat her actions!" He punched me this time.

"RONALD WEASLEY! NO ONE PUNCHES MY HARRY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ginny screamed and slapped Ron, cartoon style.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! YOU SLAPPED RON!" Hermione yelled. Now, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were yelling and throwing punches/slapping.

I looked at the teachers and Dumbledore for help. McGongall was shaking her head. Snape was looking like he was watchinh a comedy. Hagrid was eating along with the rest of the teachers beside for Proffeser Percy. But this I found the oddest, Dumbledore was laughing hysterically. Thank Lord that Proffeser Percy had had enough and finally gotten up. He came over to our table. His eues look like they were on fier. "Sit," He said looking sternly at us.

We sat. "Now YOU ARE ALL RIGHT! SO SHUT IT WILL YA? I WAS TRYING TO THINK ABOUT WHAT TO FOR OUR LESSON!" He said.

Everyone's glasses filled with water suddenly exploded and the water fell on the floor in puddles. Then, you could hear the lake's water sloshing around. "PROFESSER!" Dubmbledore yelled over the talking.

PERCY'S POV ( FIRST TIME YAY :) )

I snapped. When I don't get to see Annabeth, I get cranky. I couldn't stand seeing people fight. Also, the war got me a little mroe tence than usual.

" !" Dumbledore yelled at me. Oops, I'm in trouble now.

I walked up to Dumbledore felling 13 and in trouble, again. "Mr. Jackson please come down to my office."

"Yes sir," I said hanging my head again. Why did I even accept this? What was I thinking? I'm SIXTEEN!

I walked down to Dumbledore's office and said the password "most awesome headmaster in the history of headmasters' office."

When I walked in Dumbledore was already sitting behind his desk. "Dumbledore, look I'm sorry, I snapped! I get cranky when my girlfri-" I rambled until Dumbledore RUDELY interrupted me.

"Percy, I know. Chiron informed me before I even talked to you. That's why Ms. Chase will be coming to Hogwarts, also, she will be helping you teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

I smiled and did a happy dance right then and there. "THANK YOU!" I yelled and picked up Dumbledore in a hug.

"Oops, sorry." I said putting him down, "When will she get here?"

"Anytime, she'll be sharing your dorm with you," I blushed at that idea ," seperate beds because of the age and harmones you juveniles have."

"Thank you Professer!" I said and ran all the way to my dorm and completely forgot about my classes.

I just on my bed smiling like the Seaweed Brain I am.

A/N couldn't resist Percy must have been PMSing too. Just kidding. REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! And did I forget REVEIW!?


	9. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV **. BTW IT IS DECEMBER 12,A WEDNESDAY IN THE STORY!

When I woke up I was smiling ear to ear. Even though Annabeth hadn't arrived yet, I was still talking to myself like I would talk to her. I guess I've finally lost it!

I still haven't figured out why I snapped yesterday. I don't understand why I did. Seriously, I was acting like an old person. I'm 16, almost seven-teen! This school has changed. I looked in the mirror at myself. I had dark circles under my eyes. Being a DADA teacher is hard. I put pity on all the other teachers.

I was beginning to think about what I would do for my lesson today when I heard the wheels of a suitcase rolling down the hall. It was five in the morning! Who is up at this time of day? Wow, I'm sounding like my mom more and more. Then, I heard a knock at my door.

I groaned and got up from my chair. I opened the door and it was Annabeth. She looked just as beautiful as she did when I last saw her. Her long, curly blonde hair was tied back in a pony-tail. She was wearing the school uniform. She also had a necklace that I gave her on one of our dates. It had an owl charm on the end of it(look on my profile for link).

"Percy!" She yelled and hugged me.

"Annabeth, I've missed you so much!" I said and kissed her, for a long time.

She looked around my room and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Your room is so very messy! This weekend you are cleaning it up mister! Also, there's only one bed," She said blushing about the last part.

I looked around. I guess it is a little messy. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about the bed situation. "I guess it is messy. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about the bed," I told her.

She nodded her head and sat down on my bed."Seaweed Brain, have you planned your lesson. Also, I've heard that you've been grouchy without my around." She smirked at the last part.

"No, I haven't planned it yet. Tell you the truth, I never really have. I always wing it! Usually works out pretty well, might I add," I said smiling.

"I guess I'll be the planner," Annabeth said smiling.

Annabeth and I sat down and started planning out what we do for this lesson. So far it was a tie between teaching them about the imperious curse or just let them spar/practice archery. So far we were leaning towards the spar/practice archery thing.

"I've missed you so much, Wise Girl," I blurted out randomly.

She gave me a funny look ,then she smiled,"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

We continued planning until it was time for breakfast. I noticed that I was still in my boxers, and decided that it would be best that I changed.

After I changed, Annabeth and I walked to the Great Hall smiling and laughing about random things. There was a new seat next to mine and Dumbledore's for Annabeth.

Dumbledore smiled at us and got up from his seat. "Students! Today, we will be welcoming a new professor,professor Chase! She will be teaching Defence Against Dark Arts with Professor Jackson! Also, there will be a Christmas dance on the twenty-fifth! Gift exchanging will take place on the twenty-fourth, due to the ball. Now eat! Pip Pip!"

Annabeth and I laughed about random stuff. I'm not sure why,though.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have a problem with Percy and I's room arrangement. There's only one bed. I don't think _Athena_ would appreciate us sharing a bed," She lowered her voice when she the last part.

"So sorry, Ms. Chase about the bed, it should be there there when you go back," Dumbledore said.

Annabeth told him it was okay and continued eating. After about 10 more minutes, breakfast was over and Annabeth and me(I? sorry forgot LOL!) went up the stairs to teach our class. We always had about to 30 minutes before our class got here.

Annabeth and I started name calling,then yelling,then we started hugging, then we kinda sorta started making out. We must have lost track of time, because one the whole class suddenly started cat-calling(AN you that whistle boys do when they see a girl that they think is hot/cute).

Annabeth and I parted blushing red as a tomato. "Okay everyone get with your partner and spar or do archery if you have a bow," I said, then went back to do our previous activity.

A/N hope you guys liked it! review for longer chapters!


	10. Chapter 9

**Percy's POV **. BTW IT IS DECEMBER 24 In the story :D Enjoy!

I had just gotten back from shopping for all my fellow teachers, students, and Annabeth. In total I had about 40,020 presents to hand out. Now I know how Santa Claus feels. It was currently 11:30 pm at night, and I was getting to start handing out my gifts. Headmaster Dumbledore has given me a key to all the dorms to leave the gifts.

My route was simple, first I would leave Annabeth's her gift, second I'll give the teachers/Dumbledore their presents, and lastly all my students. I got Annabeth grey owl jewlrey set, and a snow owl.

I quietly set Annabeth's gift down and then her owl next to her bed. I quickly sat down all the teachers' gifts, then the students'.

I quietly got back into bed and her Annabeth rustle in the bed next to mine. I tensed and looked over at her. She had her eyes open and was looking at me. "Annabeth, did I wake you up?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway. I was too cold, I'm used to warm Christmases( A/NIs that even a word?) in California."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked her. She nodded.

She got up and got in my bed. A couple minutes later, she said "I'm warmer now."

I smirked at her and went to sleep. I didn't have any dreams, suprisingly.

IN THE MORNING!

I ran down the stairs after I had gotten dressed. "Santa has arrived!" One of my favorite students, George Weasley annouced.

Everyone look at me and said thanks. I dazed off while Dumbledore was giving his daily speach. It got really old, really fast. But, this time I caught one word "no classes". I smiled and got on top on the table and did HAPPY DANCE.

Dumbledore stopped arubtlly and looked at me. "Professer Jackson?"

I stopped and look at him,"Yeah?" I asked.

"No happy dances on the table, please."

I frowned and nodded my head. I muttered a greek curse under my breath.

"Thanks for my gift, Percy" Annabeth said smiling and hugging me.

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I do have a life out of fanfiction.


	11. Chapter 10

**Percy's POV **. btw dec. 25th. To answer one of your questions, Percy actually WRAPS and PUTS GIFTTAGS on his gifts, that's how they knew. So sorry for not updating! Today I was sitting around sick in bed and decided to finally update! Oh my newest fave you tuber is jennamarbles. If you haven't heard of her, you really should like check out her videos!(I am a Christian, but have to think in a nonChristian mind for a lil bit for this chapter). At this moment I have severe writer's block, and litterally smashing my head in the keyboard.

Me: GUESS WHAT PEOPLES?

Me: Rick Riordan and JK Rowling gave me the rights!

Rick and JK:*evil eye*

Me: Just a kidding! They didn't... ENJOY MY LITTLE YOUNG TURTLES!

STORY BEGINS

"Thanks for the gift" Annabeth said smiling and hugging me.

I smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"Thank you Professor Percy and Annabeth for that lovely display of public affection," Dumbledore said, "Now, I have thought it over students, and you will be having all day Defence Against The Dark Arts class. That, of course, doesn't mean that all of you will not be able to attend the ball. It just means that until the class is over the ball will not be going on."

Most Gryffindors looked fine with that, Slytherins, however, weren't ver fond of that desicion, neither were any of Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.

After breakfest was over, all the students went to their classes. Annabeth and I ran up the stairs and got beat by our students in the race of time!(DRAMTIC IKR?!) They were all running around the room, acting like mongrels, some were making out, but most were doing all of the above. JUST LIKE ME!

I sat down in this spinnny chair that Dumbledore gave me and spun around humming a 'The Little Mermaid' song.

"Ehem, I thought you were supposed to teach us, not goof off!" Hermione said tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk.

"Yes, and I thought the female sex weren't supposed to have a mustache." I said smirking.

Annabeth smacked me and called me rude.

"So, now that we have settled down I want all of you to DANCE! Just kidding, we're going to make CHRISTMAS COOKIES!" I said and got some quizzled looks.

Once, Annabeth had explained that I drank some coffee, they understood and began to make cookies.

They actually turned our really good.

So, thats what I made all my other classes do. I also cut my last class short by one hour, so that all the _girls_ could have time to get their makeup on.

Ooops I just said that aloud didn't I. I did.

"WE DON'T TAKE THAT LONG!" They all yelled and began to chase me like CRAZY animals.

After that litttle (cruel) game, it was almost time for the Christmas ball.

CHRISTMAS BALL

I went down to the Great Hall, sat at the Gryyfindor table, and waited for Annabeth. After a litttle bit of talking and joking around with some of my favorite students, Annabeth came down the stairs slowly. Nearly all the boys' jaws dropped to the floor almost. She was wearing a grey mermaid style dress(don't ask how I knew what style). She was wearing natural looking makeup and a necklace that I gave her.

We talked and joked around for a bit, but when a slow dance song came on, Annabeth dragged me down to the dancefloor.

Annabeth and I just swayed back and fourth."Annabeth, I miss Camp Half-Blood, do you?" I whispered.

"Yes I do, I never really thought about that much," She said as I twirled and dipped her.

We both slowly started to lean in for a kiss.

Then, I noticed that a sudden light had shined down on us. Just as our lips were about to touch, a HIDEOUS wizard had come inside the Great Hall.

He had no nose at all, and pretty much a scalp. I wasn't really that scared, but everyone else seemed to be terrified.

All of the witches and wizards had their wands out. Annabeth quickly realized what was going on. She grabbed her dagger out from under her dress(A/N once I stuck gum(in a package) underneath my bra strap lol). I quickly got the message and grabbed Riptide.

"Voldermart," Dumbledore said looking at the weirdo wizard.

A/N So r&r for more chapters.


	12. Chapter 11

**Harry's POV **. btw dec. 25th. I'm having exams this week(Mon. - Fri.) so, that means I won't be able to update maybe one or two times this week! :( But, there is an upside to this, I get TWO WEEKS out of school! That is my news, enjoy! **Also, first person to guess my favorite singer out of the following gets to be in the story! I'll PM if you get it right and ask for the desciption of your OC you want(you can be a deatheater, or someone else, I tell you your options). So, here's your choices, Taylor Swift, 1D, Adele, Miley Cyrus, Kid Rock, or Ceelo Green! **

Me: GUESS WHAT PEOPLES?

Me: Rick Riordan and JK Rowling gave me the rights!

Rick and JK:*evil eye*

Me: Just a kidding! They didn't... ENJOY MY LITTLE YOUNG TURTLES!

STORY BEGINS

I sat down at the Gryyfindor(A/N I can't spell don't nag me.) table with my friends and favorite teacher, Professor Jackson.

"Harry! You finally showed up!" Ron said smiling.

I chuckled at Ron and shook my head lightly at him. "So, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked walking up from behind Ron.

"She's still getting ready, takes them forever you know?" I said/asked. They all nodded there heads, but Hermione looked a little bit mad.

"I know, Annabeth is still showering. Took her forever just to pick out what dress. Really annoying." Proffesor Percy said siping on some Coke-A-Cola he must have snuck in.

They've been banned since our last accident with them. I shudder at the thought of it.

We joked around a little bit longer, until Annabeth came down and Percy smiled. "Well, I got to go guys and gals, my lady has arrived. We've got some important he buissness to attend to." He winked and started to snicker, showing he was joking.

I happened to look over my shoulder, Ginny was coming slowly walking down to join us. She was wearing a long white strappless dress. She looked stunning with slight light shining on her hair.

I got up and walked toward her. "Ginny, you look more than amazaing, more than beuatiful. There really are no words to describe it."

She blushed and I took her hand. A slow dance song had came on and we began to slowly sway back and fourth smiling at eachother.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye ,and everyone suddenly stopped. Ginny and I did, also. We turned and saw Voldermart. He was standing right there, in front of me."Voldermart," Dumbledore said.

A/N Sorry, I wanted to do Harry's POV soooo bad.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys! Anyways this chapter is Annabeth's point of view. The new character in this story was created by "**_**I Luv Percabeth and Horses"**_ I DO NOT OWN HP OR PJO OR HoO! ENJOY!

As you can tell Hogwarts just got a new visitor. Appearently, he is the best wizard AND he's evil. His name is Voldemort, and he wants to kill us all. Back to the point, now a war is about to start(my 3rd one) and I was put in charge of calling camp to gather people to help fight with the moldy guy.

I decided to call for Nico, Travis, Connor, Chrion, a lot others, and my new sister/friend(from the Athena side of course). This is how Chloe Evans is like. She had hair like mine, only a little bit less curly and with pink ends. She was the only Athena daughter ever known with brown eyes. She was about the most ADHD teenager I've ever seen, that causing her to be a great daggerman. When she first got to Camp Half-Blood, everyone thought she was Aphrodite's daughter, because of her style. Chloe's weapon was awesome, it looked like this; celestial bronze dagger, simple leather wrapped hilt, about 12 inches long. The sheath has several buttons. They have various uses, one would turn the blade invisible, one would return it to her, one she could control it with her mind, etc. She was a little talkitive, though, even she admits it. Her fatal flaw was she trusted too easily and forgave too also was very creative, in many ways. She can think of a battle stradegy just like snapping her fingers.

They arrived within ten minutes. Chloe was ready to fight saying, "Where are they? Let me at 'em! Let me AT 'EM!"

Nico was trying to calm her down, failing terribly." C'mon! Percy said for us to come ASAP!" I said already running down to the school grounds.

The battle was raging, blood flying, and people dieing. It was the most terrifying thing I've seen since the 2nd Titan War. I'm glad Percy was going to survive, because of his Achilles Heel.

My mind was already buzzing with ideas, but before I could spit one out, Chloe did. "Okay here's the plan! Annabeth go fight with Percy, Nico go for the smashed-nosed guy, Clarrise you help, Connor and Travis help red-head and bush-head. The rest of you do whatever!"

I went ahead to help Percy and Harry fight against 'ole Voldy. Voldemort dodged every injury Percy or me tried to do. Voldemort adventually got us tied up to a tree.

"Percy, I know your not a wizard or witch, what are you?" Harry suddenly asked Percy.

He looked at me, then back at Harry, then back at me, etc etc. "We're something called a Demi-god."

Percy said it so calmy, so relaxed it scared me a little bit. "So, your half all powerful might Lord, my God?" Harry asked scrunching up his eyebrows.

"We'll explain later. Percy, try to make the lake pick up Voldemort. Harry just do anything helpful, and I'll try to get Chloe's attention."

I bet we all looked silly in dresses and tuxes fighting against the Dark Lord.

"CHLOE! CHLOE! CHLOE!" I yelled until she finally noticed us.

She walked over to us casually as if we weren't tied up. "What's up?" She asked.

"Um, if you can't notice YOU NEED SOME FRIGGIN GLASSES! We're tied up and need you to use your dagger to cut us free," Percy exclaimed.

"Alrighty then," She said and pulled out her dagger.

She slowly cut us free, which got annoying. Once were finally free, Percy had Voldemort in a fist made out of water. It seemed like the whole battle had stopped. You couldn't hear anymore wizards and witches bellowing spells, or demi-gods swords and dagger clashing. They had stopped to look and Voldemort.

"Someone do a spell! I can't hold this for much longer!" Percy yelled.

Harry grabbed his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Voldemort fainted and lied limp in the water fist.

Percy threw him in the forest, laying down ,drained.

The first thing I did was check on mmy friends from Camp Half-Blood. They were all okay, but I couldn't say that for the wizards.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys! Anyways this chapter is Ginny's point of view. The new character in this story was created by "**_**I Luv Percabeth and Horses"**_ I DO NOT OWN HP OR PJO OR HoO! ENJOY!

The war had stopped, partly. There were still Deatheaters everywhere, but at the moment, they were pretty much frozen in shock. I would be too if I just saw my master get thrown by a water fist, that made was made by a mere 16 year old boy. He clearly isn't a wizard or witch, so what is he? "Ginny quit it, and cast a spell!" I told myself in my head.

While the deatheaters were still in shock, I racked my brain for spells, hexes, anything that could take them. Okay I could use the killing curse, but there are 10 of them one of me, takes too long. That will be a last option, for sure. Maybe an Adhero on them and get all the remaining wizards and witches to do an Avada Kedavra curse on them. Hmm, it might just work. But, if I wanted to actually be able to bound them together, then kill them while staying alive, I better do it quickly. The deatheaters' shock was wearing off slowly, but surely.

"Harry, Pansy,Luna(A/N In my mind she's already in the books!), Neville!" I whisper-yelled(A/N you know what I mean? If you don't...oh well)to them. I didn't really think about who I was calling, I just called out to the first four people(who were wizards and witches) that I saw.

I took them a minute or two, but they finally came over to me. I explained my plan to them, rather quickly, the deatheaters were slowly recovering from their shock. Once they did, they'd be mad as Satan himself. Of course Voldemort would come lumbering back later, wanting to start another war.

I got done explaining my plan, and they all nodded at me. They grabbed their wands. "On three." I said.

"One, two, THREE!", I yelled.

"ADHERO!" We all said at once. Now there were only five of them in pairs, also the number of how many there were of us.

We looked at eachother then yelled,"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The deatheaters were dead, now time to look for my friends, to make sure they were okay.

"RON, HERMIONE!" I called out.

I heard fairly quiet sniffling, and a muffled over here. I went in the direction that I heard the muffled noices and I couldn't believe my eyes. Ron was kneeling over Hermione, crying softly. "Ron, what happened?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Someone c-cast-t a s-spell on her, she wasn't fast enough to dodge it," He said still crying, but not as bad.

I looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "You really did love her didn't you?"

"Y-yes-s," He said, now crying hysterically.

I did the only thing I knew how to, I tried to comfort him. Which I'm not very good at, I had always been the one BEING comforted, not the one comforting.

I embraced him in a hug and rubbed his back slowly. "Shhh," I said. That's what Mum always did to me when I was crying.

"Ginny, I loved her, I really did. I wouldn't trade anything for her, she's my life, Gin," He said still crying.

"Harry!" I called, he might be better at his than me.

He ran over to Ron and me quickly, hearing the worry in my voice. "Wha-" He began to say but stopped arubtly, seeing the scene infront of him.

"Ron, I'm sorry. We'll take her to the infirmary and see if there's anything they can do. Do you have any idea what spell, hex, charm, or curse she was hit with?" Harry asked.

"I think it was something like Impedimenta," Ron said.

"That means she's really not dead only frozen!" I said smiling.

Ron and Harry picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. I went over to Professor Jackson and Annabeth, also all their friends, explaining what happened to me once I got there, then they explained what happened to them.

"Well, we better get all there dead bodies out here," Proffessor Jackson said pointing to all the deatheaters' lifeless bodies lying on the ground.

A/N I got all the spells and their meaning from can't remember which sites, though.


	15. Of Crappy Endings

Hi Guys! Anyways this chapter is Ginny's point of view. The new character in this story was created by "I Luv Percabeth and Horses" and the editing done by "DianeCahill"  
I DO NOT OWN HP OR PJO OR HoO! ENJOY!  
A RETARDED LINE BREAK  
"Yes, it wouldn't make a lovely decoration for the courtyard," I said pointing at them.  
They snickered a little bit, but then (tried) to get a straight face. "Chloe, go ask Dumbledore what to do with them," Annabeth said to a blond haired girl and pointed to Headmaster Dumbledore.  
The girl, Chloe, went over to Headmaster Dumbledore to ask him what to do with the bodies. A few minutes later she came back,"He said just put them in the Forbidden Forest near the back."  
We did as she told us and picked them up. We dragged them in front of the forest. "Lie them down here," Percy said.  
After laying the bodies down we went to the Great Hall, apparently for this big meeting. I sat down at the Gryffindor table with Percy's tag-alongs and the Gryyfindors. Once it had quieted down a little bit, Professor Percy stood up and went beside Dumbledore.  
"The reason why you are gathered here today is I've lied to my students, and some of my fellow professors," Professor Percy began, "I'm not a wizard, nor witch, I'm something most of you haven't heard of, or even thought up. There are Greek gods that live in New York City. Hardly anyone knows about them, only special people. Gods have children with random people they find on the street, club, or whever. Most of the time they never even tell the person, or muggle as you call them, what or who they are.  
"They have children reffered most commonly to Half-Bloods, sometimes Demi-gods. We inherit powers based by our parents. For example, if your father is Apollo you get musical and poem powers, or if your mother is Demeter you get whats commonly referred to as a green thumb. But, there are 12 major gods in all. Three of which are called the 'Big Three', their names are Zeus, god of the sky, Poesiden, god of the seas, and last but not least Hades, god of the Underworld. Which you people call other gods and godesses are Apollo, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus,Hephaestus, and Hermes.  
"Now thats not all to the story, Zues, Hades, and Poesiden made an oath to not have any more children, because their children were too powerful. Zeus and Poesiden both broke the oath. I'm Poesiden's kid and Thalia," He said pointing to a goth/emo looking girl," is Zeus's kid. Any questions?"  
About everyone's hand shot up, but Dumbldore dissmised them all. Suddenly Hermione walked into the Great Hall, still a little bit dazed from being knocked out, and asked,"What did I miss?"  
We all groaned and said, "NOTHING!"  
She mumbled something that sounded like alright,alright. She down next to me and I said, "I tell you later."  
"This year has been a good and bad year, one of my best out of all of my years of being a headmaster. I've called your guardians and parents and they will be picking you up at the normal area. I've had the house elves pack your bags and clean your four-poster. Your luggage is waiting for you."  
A/N CPAPPIEST ENDING EVER!


End file.
